


Greek Tragedy

by AvatarMi_Chan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bill is an ass, Fluff, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Bill Cipher, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Well - Freeform, a little willxdip, and a bully, and then he gets dark, based on the song by the wombats, but then he gets sweet, everyone is probably ooc as hell, have you seen the music video?, just a warning, poor dip, really possessive bill, starts of cute, super cute, this is going to get really dark, yeah - Freeform, yeah. that is what you are in for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMi_Chan/pseuds/AvatarMi_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So free up the cheaper seats<br/>Here comes the Greek Tragedy"- The Wombats<br/>********************************<br/>Dipper Pines has always suspected that there was something not right about Bill Cipher, but when a certain situation brings to light a new revelation about the man the brunette begins to question everything he have ever assumed about the anomaly that is Bill.<br/>That is, until he turns out to be much more dangerous than Dipper could have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Sparks and Fires

Was this love?

The stories always talk about a spark, small and warm, between two people.

But sparks can grow to fires, and fires – for all their heat and passion – are uncontrollable. Unpredictable.

If you aren't careful, they can consume a person whole – eating up everything in its path. Destroying all that once was and leaving nothing but the flames of desire.

Obsession. Devotion. Infatuation.

Burning brighter and brighter in the growing emptiness – a single thread of emotion to cling onto amidst a sea of apathy.

Such a love, he supposed, can't really be called love at all, can it? Is it something greater, something lesser?

When it hurts the two it binds – stealing away everything that was once precious and leaving nothing but raw emotion and animal instinct. When it harms even the person who first ignited it...

Bill Cipher gazed at the young man staring up at him in utter defiance, eyes bright with a brash rebellious spirit that he had yet to put out. Something warm and unfamiliar flickered into existence within him, a strange feeling – but not bad.

Pleasant, almost, like the warm caress of the sun which shone high above – curiously watching this fated scene unfold with bated breath.

Yes, a not altogether uncomfortable sensation, which trickled through his limbs, heating his skin and making his unsuspecting heart thunder in his ears.

Was this love?

He wondered, gazing down into those vivid hazel orbs, and it suddenly occurred to him that he really didn't care either way.

Love or obsession. Hatred or passion.

He would chase this new feeling, chase it to the ends of the earth until there was nothing left but blackness and those eyes, those dazzling, breath-taking eyes.

Until not even the sun was left to stand between him and the boy before him. Dipper Pines.

*************************

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Dipper heard them laughing behind him, a sure sign of what was coming next. Before he could even react he felt the thick, soupy substance crash into him like a wave – strangely warm and sticky.

One heart beat. Two.

The world flickered to a pause, taking a single haphazard breath as all eyes turned to the brunette. A thousand possibilities flickered through the brunette’s mind in that single moment:

Not eggs. No, they'd already done that. Not rotten milk either, thank goodness. Some of the liquid dribbled down his forehead, and he reached up to brush it away, eyeing his now muddy brown tinted hand

Oh. Paint.

As if a switch had been flipped, the entire student body burst into laughter.

Well, not the entirety. Despite the fact that he had been enduring this suffering for nearly a month now – not all the students participated willingly. A good portion hung back, eyeing him with sympathetic looks. Others chuckled awkwardly, uncomfortable with the extremes the others went to in order to gain the favor who had placed this scarlet letter on the brunette in the first place.

Dipper didn't blame them for not trying to help. After all, if they did they would only share in his fate.

No, Dipper was content to suffer alone. He had never been one to mull in his problems or involve others. Even after all that he had endured he would never give that sick bastard the pleasure of seeing him break.

The field all at once quieted, the mass of students who had surrounded Dipper in their fits of laughter parting ways before the slow footsteps moving towards him.

Dipper rid his face of all emotion – putting on a well-practiced poker face as the source of all his woes appeared through the sea of students.

"Bill Cipher." He greeted, giving the blonde his best smile. The man gazed down at Dipper with obvious disdain, before his face settled into a look of pity.

"Who did this?" Bill demanded, glancing about the crowed as if angered at the sight before him though Dipper knew better than to fall for his act.

"W,we did." A pair of girls stepped forward, eyes downcast, one holding a can of paint in a white knuckled grip. The man standing before Dipper gazed at them, eyes flashing sadistically – and Dipper knew that the blonde wasn’t at all surprised.  
He’d likely been the one to orchestrate this whole mess after all.  
Bill, for his part, didn't say anything - merely shaking his head and giving them a disheartened look, before turning back to the still dirty brunette and offering his hand.

"Dipper, are you alright?" he asked with mock worry, and Dipper felt his temper flare. The paint against his skin had already begun to harden in the bright sunlight, making his skin uncomfortably itchy. Stagnant and baking beneath a sky that was too blue and a sun that was just tooo god damned bright in his personal opinion.  
Everything was just too normal for this incredibly abnormal situation – the final straw being the blonde that stood before him.  
Dipper Pines had endured worse, sure. Like the one time they had put ants in his change of clothes for after P.E. Or the other where they had glued his textbooks to the desk.

For the last month the brunette had been forced to suffer through any number of awful and cringe worthy scenarios. Even the few friends he had managed to make before this whole mess had started had to remain quite in the face of his misfortune.

Dipper had been humiliated, laughed at, stepped on, and bullied – and all of this because of the man standing before him now, hand outstretched, playing the part of the hero.

Normally the brunette would simply ignore him. He would get to his feet and turn away, heading to his locker to grab a change of clothes which he had grown into the habit of hiding there in case of situations like this.

But today was different. Today Dipper had had more than enough.

And when he did finally look up, turning his hazel gaze up to Bill's golden one, he saw that familiar sadistic glint in the blonde's eye – the one that took delight in his suffering.

The one no one else could see, apparently.

The one that really, really ticked him off.

He wordlessly slapped the offered appendage away, earning a series of gasps from the students around him. Looking up into the pair of honeyed eyes, Dipper scowled, blinking at the bright sun which shone brilliantly from behind Bill. There was that sun again, never seeming to cooperate. It seemed Bill Cipher had turned even the sky against Dipper.

Honestly, he wouldn’t even be surprised if that were the case.

"I'm fine by myself." The brunette responded curtly, making the surrounding students titter at his icy tone. After all, to them Bill was a hero. He was handsome, smart, and polite. Perfect, really, the type of person who only existed in romance novels. No one knew that the face he normally wore was in fact a façade.

No one but Dipper that is. And it is that knowledge which lead to this whole mess in the first place.

So Dipper played along. He pretended not to know, pretended the person standing in front of him offering his hand was in fact the flawless man everyone believed him to be. Because no one would believe the brunette if he said the truth. And acting against Bill was a death wish, and he already had enough hits out on himself as it was.

Still, as Dipper stared the other figure down, glaring at that sculpted face – like an antique marble statue outlined in golden light – he felt all his previous worries vanish. Determination, long dormant due to his sense of self-preservation, flared beneath his skin.

Dipper was done.

Done with sitting back and taking the punches.

Done with letting Bill do whatever he wanted.

So rather than just turning away and letting it go the brunette took a swift step forward and let his hand connect loudly with the side of Bill's face.

"Fuck you." Dipper breathed, and it was like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. God did it feel wonderful finally saying that, finally doing that. And even though a small part of him still warned of the pain that would come from this single moment of freedom Dipper didn't care.

Especially when he saw that usually stoic and carefully calculated façade drop to reveal a look of utter shock.

Yes, that had most certainly been worth it.

Then the crowd erupted into chaos, and Dipper knew it was time to get the hell out of there. Spinning on his heel, he easily weaved through the still somewhat stunned onlookers on his way back to the school to hopefully hide until the next period in order to avoid the backlash from his blatant attack on the school's golden boy.

Sparing a single glance back over his shoulder towards the person in question, he smirked when he noticed how Bill had yet to recover from his shock and was staring after Dipper with an unreadable look. Turning, he shot the oggeling blonde the bird, sticking out his tongue playfully as he did so before returning to the issue at hand.

Getting away from the angry mob that would probably tear him to shreds if they caught him.


	2. Boy and Enigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested song of the Chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j4l_NdkYMQ

Yesterday, after his most recent outburst, Dipper had used his paint-covered state as an excuse to go home for the rest of the day.

That night, during his usual call with his twin sister, he carefully failed to mention the paint.

Or the bullying.

Or that terrible enigma known by the name Bill Cipher. No, Dipper instead opted to weave up small tales of a much happier school life – fabrications that would keep Mabel from worrying.

Stories of wonton days spent chatting with friends he didn’t have and participating in clubs he’d never even bothered to visit.

Hearing his sister laugh, hearing her cheer him on was probably the only reason he’d been able to survive this far. Every careless word she spoke was a reminder that the boy, in fact, did have friends. They were hundreds of miles away, and yet listening to his twin he felt as if he were with all of them once again.

It had been a hard decision, moving to this large, bustling town during his senior year. Now eighteen he was able to live on his own – surviving off of a small pension from the Academy and an allowance from his parents as well as his part time job. It had been his dream for years to go to this school, however he had never even bothered to apply.

No, that had been all Mabel.

And when one sunny afternoon he received a letter of acceptance he was surprised, but also reluctant.

“What are you worried about, Dip-dop?”

“Being apart from you.”

His twin laughed, and for a moment the whole world seemed to recenter itself around her glowing smile.

“Dipper Pines, we’re twins. No matter how many miles we are apart, you and I will never be separated.”

So he’d accepted. And he’d moved. And everything had been all light and spring and an endless potential that seemed to stretch out before him like a horizon less ocean – all crashing waves and blue, blue sky.

Of course, reality had come battering down his ignorant joys in the form of Bill Cipher – but it was the memory of that time that consoled Dipper every day when he came home and sat down and fed his sister white lies across the receiver as easily as stringing together buoys out over darkening water. Each tale was a promise of what could have been – if things had been different.

But nothing could ever be any different than what it was – so Dipper kept smiling and laughing and clinging to the warmth left from those happier times.

For Mabel, and for himself.

Even so, as he pulled into the school parking lot he couldn’t help the distinct weight forming in his chest.

Today Dipper wasn’t going to get away so easily.

Sighing, the brunette nervously ran his fingers through messy brown locks which didn’t look like they had been brushed that morning although they most assuredly had. His eyes trailed over the resplendent face of one of the nation’s number one Academies – a prestigious and well known place with a history of talents stretching as far back as the nineteenth century. It was all brick and elegant curves and a clock tower at the front which wrung out its ancient tune to signal the start and stop of classes. If he had to describe it, the Academy had the overall feeling of a gruff old man outfitted in a tacky and out of date suite – yet you couldn’t imagine him in anything different. Charming, almost, in its own way. Beautiful, in another.

Dipper was suddenly reminded of the day he had first arrived here almost an entire year ago. His heart lifted at the memory of how excited he had been.

At that time, everything had been looking up. At least, until the incident.

_Fall was undoubtedly one of his favorite times of year. The brunette loved everything about the season – from the vibrant color of the trees to the cottony deep blue sky to the way the air smelled like earth and damp with a slight hint of cinnamon._

_This fall, especially promised to be a good one. His first day had been a particularly stunning success, and as he sat at the café just down the street - surrounded by a group of his classmates – Dipper felt confident that his luck would continue into the new school year. He silently breathed a thanks to the heavens and whatever nameless deity had allotted him so much fortune._

_Everything was looking up._

_“Oh my gosh, he’s here!” The girl beside him breathed, cheeks flaring as she anxiously looked down at her coffee._

_“Who?” Dipper asked, glancing around the crowed of students. It didn’t take long for him to pick out a figure that clearly didn’t fit in with the rest._

_He was…indescribable. Handsome, sure. Tall and thin and muscular. His skin was olive toned – giving the illusion he was glowing beneath the golden florescent lights of the café. He had a swath of golden hair, somehow managing to be a mess of charming curls while also looking distinctly tidy. The contradictions didn’t end there – he carried an air of disdain about him, a general feeling of disinterest even as he smiled and laughed with his fellow classmates. His eyes struck Dipper the most – to piercing grey-blue orbs which were strangely empty despite the animated kindness he was displaying._

_It was…unnerving._

_Still, Dipper couldn’t deny that the other man was good looking – but not really his type. Though he had reached the revelation that he was Bi after a recent crush involving a devilishly handsome and charmingly nerdy classmate of his back home – Dipper still had more of an interest in girls than anything else. Specifically red heads, such as the aforementioned fangirl sitting near him. Throughout the majority of the afternoon he had been doing his best to get to know her better – but after the first couple hours he had come to the conclusion that she just didn’t like him that way._

_Still, she seemed nice enough, and after his first crush Dipper had grown experienced in getting over his feelings of romance in favor for friendship._

_“Bill Cipher.” The girl, Amy, breathed – cheeks flaming. The name sat heavily in his mind, triggering a faint tickling of familiarity which Dipper briskly pushed away. He stubbornly decided he had no interest toward this Bill person and went back to his drink._

_A couple hours later the evening was beginning to sputter to an end. Some of the students were beginning to leave, but Dipper was reluctant to give up on his first night out and decided to endure until the very end. He and Amy had grown closer throughout the night, and once he declared his decision to stay until the very end she offered to do the same – though Dipper had a feeling it was less for him and more for the man sitting at the table across from them where the blonde still sat._

_“Why don’t you go talk to him?” Dipper suggested as another group of students left. He was starting to feel the caffeine leave his system, resulting in a long yawn escaping his lips. The red head’s glittery eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head._

_“No, no way! He would never, I mean, I don’t have the courage to…” she stuttered anxiously, and Dipper smiled at how cute she was behaving. It was a nice difference from your sister, who would often tackle anyone who caught her interest. His twin’s courageous behavior was something Dipper envied – how many times had he felt those shivers of electricity, that distinct lightning strike to the heart that signaled romantic attraction? Only a handful of times, and for too many of them he had simply sat back and watched the object of his affections fade away before him – like smoke drifting through his fingertips._

_It must be nice, having the strength to admit your feelings in the face of getting turned away._

_“Yes, you can. Go on. It’s now or never.” He said to Amy resolutely, and the girl’s pale eyes flickered between the brunette before her and a point just beyond his shoulder. She swallowed, cheeks flaring as she nodded._

_“Y, yeah. I guess you’re right.” She murmured._

_“Of course I am. Now get up there!” Dipper cheered her on, making her blush deepen. Amy stood, fingers flitting over her hair and blouse in order to insure she looked her best. Dipper gave her a wink and a thumbs up, and she smiled timidly before passing him on her way to her crush. Thankfully, there was a mirror placed on the wall opposite the brunette which reflected the scene and enabled him to watch on without being obvious._

_The red head stepped forward, stopping beside Bill and making he and his friends pause in their conversation as all eyes turned to her._

_“Ah, h, hel, hello…” she began, but was cut off when a sudden cry escaped her lips a one of the drinks on the table fell off and splattered across her front in a spray of brown._

_Dipper watched on in utter shock, mouth agape. Not because of the spill, not even for the sake of your new friend’s embarrassment._

_No, what had left him speechless was the fact that when Bill knocked the glass, Dipper had seen a cruel smirk flit across the blonde’s lips._

_It was gone as quickly as it had formed, replaced with an expression of flustered shock._

_“Oh dear, I’m so sorry!” He stated, getting to his feet and using a cloth napkin from the table to hand to Amy. The girl’s face was now as scarlet as her hair, and she took the offered object before turning away._

_“Ah, no. Excuse me.” She stuttered, voice catching as she quickly headed towards the bathroom._

_For a moment Dipper wondered if he had imagined the fiendish look. After all, this boy was apparently the heart throb of the entire student body. There was no way…_

_The brunette’s doubts immediately faded the moment his gaze met Bill’s in the mirror. There was that smile again – those empty eyes burning with a distinctly sadistic glint before darkening as they met Dipper’s._

_Oh._

_Oh…_

_There was a loud squeak as Dipper pushed to his feet, heart pounding in his ears and strangely unable to breath. His lungs were filled with cotton, his skin vibrating with the instinct to just run. Without a word, he left the cafe, trying to ignore the feeling of a cold and calculating gaze dissecting him as he did so._

_He knew._

_He knew Dipper knew._

_And the brunette got the distinct feeling that Bill Cipher did not want anyone knowing of his little secret._

***************

Dipper sighed, slamming his head against the wheel – making the students walking past the front of his car jump at the sudden eruption of the horn.

Little had he known at the time exactly what lengths Bill would go to make his life a living hell. Amy had been the first victim of the blonde’s manipulation – an obviously contrived series of lies which had led her to distrust and eventually hate the brunette.

Reaching up, he ghosted the tips of his fingers across his cheek - almost feeling the sting from the slap she had given him.

The cruelty hadn’t ended there, however. Dipper really didn’t know how Bill did it – keep up his good boy façade even as he lied and schemed and manipulated. Within a week the blonde had turned nearly the entire student body against Dipper while he watched the slow destruction of the younger man’s school life unfold like a well calculated placement of dominos.

Sometimes Bill would even step in after the bullying was mostly over – like some sort of angel of grace even though Dipper just knew he had waited until a majority of the damage was done.

It was infuriating, frustrating, and downright cruel.

Which is probably why Dipper had snapped yesterday and called Bill out on his bullshit even despite the threat of the entire student body hating him even more than they already did.

Speaking of…

A shit eating smile formed on the brunette’s lips at the honest look of shock that had taken over Bill’s expression when he had socked him.

Yeah, still worth it.

With that thought in mind, Dipper got out of the car - still smiling like an idiot - and headed towards his first class. He was careful to avoid the usual problem areas – where his most avid haters usually hung out. For the most part he managed to avoid any trouble, and when Dipper reached the final stretch before his homeroom he actually felt a surge of excitement at the idea of getting away unscathed.

Then he felt a pair of hands press into his back, sending the brunette pin wheeling forward before falling hard on his hands and knees.

“There we go. That’s how a proper dog should walk. On all fours.” The voice cooed, and Dipper looked up to see the familiar face of the guy who was undoubtedly his most devoted enemy – other than Cipher of course.

His name was Chris Westhughe, and he was Bill’s number one fan as well as the schools equivalent of the asshole jock troupe. You know, except for the fact that he was obviously head over heels for Bill and everyone knew it except for himself and the blonde in question.

It was kind of sad actually – he really did try so hard to please the other man.

In fact, Dipper thought, they would actually make a perfect couple. They were both jerks, after all, and maybe if Bill got a significant other he would finally leave Dipper alone.

“Woof.” He responded, sitting back on his heels and dusting off his hands before raising an eyebrow. “Really Chris, a dog? That’s the best insult you got?” He asked, and the other man flushed slightly, eyes flashing dangerously before he stepped forward and knotted his fingers in Dipper’s hair.

Pain flared across the brunette’s scalp as his head was abruptly pulled backward by unforgiving fingers.

“Dogs don’t speak, Dipper Pines.” Chris hissed and the grip in on Dipper’s hair grew tighter, making his eyes water.

“Screw you.” Dipper spat, glaring at the other man in spite of the pain. Chris scowled, eyes narrowing dangerously as he raised his hand in preparation to strike.

“Why you little…”

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, flinching in expectation of harsh contact against his cheek. Instead there was a series of gasps, and suddenly the brunette was released – causing him to fall forward at the sudden lack of grip.

“B, Bill, it’s not what you…” Chris said, and Dipper glanced at the figure behind him – immediately meeting a pair of stormy eyes.

The first thing that ran through his head was:

Fucking Bill Cipher. Of course.

Then:

Was the blonde actually…angry?

Dipper immediately pushed the thought from his head. Whatever Bill was doing was obviously just another act. Towards what goal, the brunette was uncertain, but he refused to fall for the ruse.

The flaxen crowned male shouldered past the group of confused men, holding out his hand to Dipper.

“Are you okay?” He asked, with a distinctly soft look to his gaze which reminded the brunette of yesterday.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Dipper sighed, ignoring the offered limb in favor of pushing to his feet and dusting himself off. Those steely eyes continued to watch him, expression strangely unreadable -though Dipper got a feeling Bill was…disappointed? Weird.

Maybe he was upset that he came to the rescue too early this time and hadn’t allowed the other men to get a punch or two in.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Without another word Dipper walked past Bill and a glaring Chris towards his first class.

This was undoubtedly going to be a long day.


	3. What He is. What He Isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd2yr12abg8

Thankfully, things seemed to remain relatively uneventful until lunchtime – at least as uneventful as they could be with literally every female in the entirety of the school glaring at him. He wondered what on earth Chris had said about their earlier confrontation. And then he promptly pushed those questions from his head because whatever it was he did not want to think about it.

Things were kind of boring, actually. Dipper was kind of used to everyone trying to ruin his life – it was like a game, trying to figure out how to outsmart his fellow classmates. Like a complicated puzzle.

Damn, this school was really starting to mess him up.

Sighing, Dipper grabbed his lunch box from his locker and headed towards his personal cafeteria – the rooftop. Opening the door he was greeted with fresh air and sunlight and freedom. He had always had a love of the outdoors, and being forced to sit inside for long periods of time really drained his energy. But the moment he took in a deep breath of that somewhat sweet late summer air - somehow distinctly peachy with a strangely earthy aftertaste – he felt himself rejuvenated.

Dipper’s momentary euphoria was broken by a loud protest from his stomach, and he snorted.

“Alright, alright. I hear ya’.” He laughed, moving to take a seat.

There was a soft chuckle, and it suddenly occurred to Dipper that he was not alone.

“Who’s there?” He demanded, turning his head towards where the sound had come from.

Golden hair, unfairly perfect skin. That damned aggravating smile.

“Bill?” He groaned as the man in question raised an eyebrow – eyeing Dipper from his position in the doorway to the roof. How he had even opened that squeaky ass door without the brunette noticing was beyond Dipper.

“Don’t look so surprised.” Bill stated. “Everyone knows you come up here to eat lunch.” He pushed away from the door, letting it squeal shut behind him as he lazily sauntered forward. Why did he always make everything look so easy? Even his walking was perfect – each movement carefully calculated to seem relaxed and carefree.

It was super creepy.

“Yes, but that doesn’t explain what the hell you’re doing here.” Dipper huffed, plopping down onto the ground. “If you are here to, I don’t know, pour pigs blood on me or something – don’t even bother. I don’t have telekinetic powers but I won’t hesitate to kick you in the nuts if you try something.” He stated, pulling out his sandwich.

He’d been lazy this morning (which was understandable considering what he had been anticipating when he went to school) so it was just peanut butter.

But even he couldn’t make a peanut butter sandwich right. He wished Mabel were here. She knew how to make a perfect peanut butter sandwich (if you could ignore the sprinkles).

When there was no response, Dipper eventually decided to spare a glance up at Bill. A strange look hovered on the blonde’s features, but vanished the moment he noticed Dipper watching him.

“Look, I know we got off to a bad start…” Bill stated, reverting back to his normal, playfully smiling self.

“The understatement of the century…” Dipper cut in, earning a sharp look from Bill.

Well, at least that was better than that fake persona of naivety he put on around everyone else. Out of all the things Dipper disliked about Bill Cipher – and there were a lot – the worst was most definitely that hoax of an attitude he wore around the other students.

For some reason it just really ticked the brunette off. If you’re going to be an asshole, at least have the decency to be one openly.

“… but I was wondering if you would be willing to hang out with me after school or something.” Bill finished, and Dipper promptly proceeded to choke on his sandwich.

He couldn’t have heard that right.

“E, excuse me?” He sputtered, and Bill glared at him.

“You, me, after school.” He stated, raising his voice slightly.

What in the hell had been in that peanut butter?

Bill obviously picked up on Dippers expression of exaggerated shock, scoffing as he gazed down at the brunette.

“Look, don’t put too much thought into it, I just…”

“You… want to hang out with me?” Dipper cut him off, swiveling a pair of amber eyes to meet gold ones.

This had to be some sort of trick. There was no other explanation. Bill was planning something. He was…

“Obviously.” The blonde responded, rolling his eyes.

For some reason, Dipper felt laughter bubble up in his chest. It came out as a snort, before slowly growing until he was doubled over gripping his stomach.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He breathed, wiping tears from his eyes “Did you actually think I would fall for this? And to think I thought you were clever, Bill Cipher.” Regaining his composure, Dipper turned his gaze on Bill in a cool glare, raising a single eyebrow as if in a dare. “Nice try, Cipher, but I’m not falling for this nice boy act. I know what you’re really like, and you know it. Isn’t that what started this whole mess in the first place?”

It was the strangest thing. Dipper expected Bill to be disappointed, or angry at the very least. But instead he found a wide, somewhat manic smile on the other’s lips. Most would have probably felt fear at the slightly psychotic expression.

But Dipper wasn’t surprised. And he most certainly wasn’t going to back down. If anything he took the expression as a challenge.

Bill turned away, heading back towards the school building.

“Quite the opposite, actually.” He stated as he walked. “But it doesn’t matter. Think whatever you want. I’m not going to give up, kid.”

“Right back at you.” Dipper called after him just before the door clicked shut and he was left alone to the silence and the sunlight.

Well that had been…different.

Still, he had endured a lot of Bill’s crap up until this point, and Dipper felt confident he’d be able to handle whatever hell the blonde had cooking up for him now. He wasn’t going to back down. He wasn’t going to let Bill win.

Taking a bite of his sandwich, Dipper leaned his head back into the chain fence – turning his face to the sky. A cool breeze whispered past, gently lifting the chaotic curls that framed his features and caressing his skin in a brief reprieve from the overbearing warmth of the sun.

A small smile played on his lips.

If Bill Cipher thought he could get to Dipper through bullying alone he was sorely mistaken.

In fact, it would be hilarious to see the bastard try.

*******************

The following month proceeded in much the same manner. Slowly the last glimmer of summer faded into fall as September dwindled and October reared its chilly head. All too suddenly the weather began its decline into winter – signaled by frosty mornings and a distinct chill which always seemed to hang in the air in spite of the clear sunshine. The trees, once green with life, were died in brilliant reds and oranges that stood in stark contrast to the rest of the dying landscape.

It was Dipper’s favorite time of year.

The weather, partnered with the sudden lack of bullying buoyed his mood into new heights – it had been the best four weeks since he’d entered this awful school. The brunette had never been happier - and it almost seemed as if his life was finally getting back on track.

Except for the fact that every day when he went to the rooftop to eat lunch Bill would meet him there and ask him the same exact question: if Dipper would be willing to spend time with him after school. The blonde had turned from the metaphorical Lovecraftian beast in Dipper’s life to an annoying fly which constantly buzzed at the edge of the brunette’s consciousness. Not really dangerous (at least, not anymore) but obnoxious as hell.

It made Dipper almost want to avoid the roof altogether, but that would only serve to show Bill that he was, in fact, getting to him – and his stubborn pride would not stand for that.

Still, it was a minor problem and in no way impeded Dipper’s improving mood.

Finally, things were starting to look up.

That is, until Dipper was suddenly and inexplicably called into the office.

It was your first time in that small, ominous space and you fidgeted awkwardly in your seat.

“Dipper Pines.” The man at the desk spoke, dark beady eyes flicking up from the paperwork in his hands to settle on the fidgeting brunette. The principle was an older man - in his late sixties - with greying brown hair (at least, the hair he still had left – he apparently had a rather unfortunate balding problem) and a pair of large glasses perched atop the tip of his nose distinctly bird like nose. Glasses which he was currently gazing over the top of as he glared down at Dipper in what can only be described as the most condescending and apathetic look the young man had ever received – and that was taking into account virtually every student in the entire school.

“Brought here on scholarship due to outstanding grades and a particularly affluent essay which received national recognition.” He set down his papers on the table, running his hands over the pale sheets as if the action would somehow smooth them into nonexistence.

“Y,yes sir.” Dipper swallowed. He had raked his mind since the announcement as to why on earth he had been called here only to come up with nothing.

Dipper had absolutely no idea what he had done.

But the moment he opened the door to the office he had felt the stagnant and choking air that sat within – a sure sign that whatever awaited him was nothing good.

Dipper prided himself on being a moderately good student. He wasn’t good at paying intention, but he was extremely studious- especially in subjects he enjoyed. And while balancing his grades was difficult, Dipper proved to have an endless resolution to put his best efforts into everything he did ( a trait he picked up from his twin sister).

It was due to that resolution that he’d made it into this school in the first place. And as far as he could think he hadn’t done anything recently as too earn a trip to speak with the principle

“We have received an anonymous tip that your essay is, in fact, plagiarized.”

Well. At least now he knew.

“Excuse me?” Dipper demanded, shoving to his feet with such force that the chair he had been sitting in fell backward with a resounding thud.

The principle watched his reaction without emotion, continuing.

“As such, we will be conducting investigations into the truth of these accusations. Until then, you will be on a temporary in school suspension. Be warned, if the allegations are proven true you will be immediately removed from the school.” The principle leaned forward, settling the bunette with an unnerving look that said that in his eyes Dipper had already been condemned. “Plagiarism, Mr.Pines, is not an action to be taken lightly. You are dismissed.”

Leaving the stifling atmosphere of the office, you didn’t bother to head back to the class. You didn’t think you could handle your classmates at the moment.

Have you ever had one of those dreams? You know the ones, where you trip and for a brief moment it feels like you’re going to fall and your whole body is suspended then you wake up?

Dipper felt like he was trapped in that instant – unable to awaken. His stomach churned and his skin felt too tight and his brain seemed to have sputtered to a stop.

So, before he knew it, the brunette found Dipper found himself throwing open the door to the school’s roof - taking in the unimpressive face of the place that had become his sanctuary. Immediately his eyes began to blur and he stumbled forward blindly, releasing a small sob.

“Fuck.” He breathed, voice hitching and red hot frustration welling in his throat.

“Fuck!” Dipper shouted to the sky, voice cracking. Thankfully the next period was lunch, so he was able to fume in peace up until the bell rang. By that point the brunette’s tears had all but dried up - but he was still left red eyed and hiccupping.

Jeez, he was such a mess.

What would he tell his family?

What would he tell Mabel?

The thought of his sister made his eyes burn anew, and Dipper groaned. He hated crying, especially when Mabel wasn’t here to console him.

No, this time Dipper was on his own.

This was his dream school. He had received so much support to finally get in, and even after he had arrived he had worked so hard to stay. All of the bullying, the cruelty. It hadn’t mattered because Dipper refused to give up.

He had sacrificed so much. And he wasn’t about to let all of that go to waste.

There was no way in hell.

And yet, and yet…!

A soft click jolted the weary brunette from his thoughts – suddenly reminded of the unwanted guest who visited him here everyday.

“Pines?”A voice that had – despite Dipper’s best efforts – grown familiar murmured from the door and the brunette cursed.

Great. Just what he needed: Bill Cipher seeing him cry.

Hell, this whole mess was probably the blonde’s fault in the first place.

Wait…

An idea slowly formed in Dipper’s mind, opening timid fingers to reveal the answer to all the questions that had previously been playing on repeat within his mind. And with this new revelation his sadness began to change into a new, different emotion – anger.

Hesitant, at first, but flickering into a rage as the brunette spun and strode towards the other man.

“Whoa there, happy to see me?” Bill smirked before Dipper suddenly grabbed his collar in a firm grip and got in his face.

“You fucking asshole!” The brunette shouted. “This is a whole new low for you, Cipher. What, has torturing me since I came here not been enough for you?” Bill, for his part, actually looked completely shocked, confusion evident in his gaze.

“What are you talking about?” He managed, before a look of understanding passed over his eyes. And then his brows knit, and glared down at the brunette who was still gripping his collar. “Is that really what you’ve thought of me all this time?” He grit, pushing the shorter man away.

For a moment Dipper was starteled – was Bill actually upset about this? He had never seen the blonde show so much emotion, especially a negative one such as anger.

Hell, there had been very few times where he’d seen Bill show any emotion at all.

However, his surprise quickly dissipated as he continued to rage.

“What the fuck else am I supposed to think? What the hell did I do to deserve all this hate anyway? You act like I killed your father or something!” He threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Well listen, Indigo, I’m done taking your shit. I’m tired of just sitting back and letting you fuck up my life. You want me to leave? Fine, I’ll go, kicking and screaming. I’m not just some plaything for you to tear up and throw away Bill Cipher. I’m a fucking human being and I can bite.” Dipper seethed, baring his teeth as proof. The blonde paused, taken aback by the passion in his partner’s words, before sighing.

“Fine. Whatever.” He stated, taking a step back. It was only then that Dipper realized that while they had been fighting the two had been standing nose to nose.

“I see there is no changing your opinion of me. At least now I know why you’ve so adamantly turned me down this time.”

Huffing, Dipper also moved away - crossing his hands over his chest and giving Bill a look which he hoped could kill.

Bill merely continued to gaze at him with a somewhat sad gaze.

“Whatever it is that upset you. I’m sorry. Just know, my intentions towards you since the beginning have only been innocent. I didn’t mean to cause you any wrong.” And with that he left Dipper alone, staring after him in a ringing silence.

Oh, that was the lunch bell.

Gritting his teeth, Dipper furiously scuffed his foot across the cement rooftop. What on earth was Bill talking about? Intentions? Innocent.

“Innocent my ass.” He hissed, before taking a deep breath and shoving all doubts as to Bill’s true personality from his mind. He knew the truth – there was no way he was going to allow himself to be tricked by…whatever Bill was doing.

Bill Cipher was the bad guy.

No sympathizing with the enemy.

No Mercy.

Still, no matter how hard Dipper tried he couldn’t forget the pained look the blonde had given him – it was the most honest display of emotion he had seen Bill display yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful kudos and comments!  
> Have you been enjoying the song suggestions at the beginning of every chapter? I like getting introduced to knew music so I thought it would be fun, especially since this fic is based on a song XD  
> See you next chapter!


	4. Savior in a Gilded Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd2yr12abg8

The next week passed in an almost dreamlike state. Rumor spread of Dipper’s eminent expulsion, and soon his apparent plagiarism was the talk of the school.

“Not so smart after all!”

“I always knew he was a cheat and a liar.”

The brunette honestly didn’t have the energy to fight back as he normally would. Instead he just sat back and watched as his dreams slowly implode in. The worst part was thinking about how he would have to break the news to his twin. What on earth would he tell her?

What on earth would she think?

Of course, Dipper knew that no matter what Mabel would be on his side. She would believe whatever he said. Still, Dipper wanted to make his twin proud.

And this was undoubtedly a step in the wrong direction.

Sitting in math and waiting for the class to begin, when the intercom burst through the white noise of conversation.

“Dipper Pines, you are needed in the principal’s office.” The sound sent his heart into a frenzy – the last time this had happened had ruined his life. Still, a small amount of hope fluttered within the brunette’s chest, like a dying butterfly stirring pallid wings against the howling wind.

Wordlessly he left the ocean of murmurs and pleased looks, striding down the quite hallway in order to meet his fate – whatever it may be.

He would take it, and move on.

The principal’s office was just as terrible as he remembered, and Dipper felt himself begin to hyperventilate as he found himself once again sitting alone – surrounded by dusty tombs and furnishings with a severe lack of personality.

Then the door opened and Dipper’s breath stopped altogether.

This was it.

This was it…

“Take a seat Ms. Ressa.” The principle’s monotone voice stated, and he turned to see not only the figure of the older man, but also of a young girl, who immediately looked away when he met her gaze. Time seemed to slow to an almost unbearable pace as the two took their respective seats, a million questions racing through Dipper’s head.

Finally the principle spoke.

“Mr. Pines, I’m terribly sorry for the misunderstanding. We were able to track the sender of the aforementioned allegations against you, and Ms. Reesa here has admitted them all to be false.” Dipper turned to look at the pretty strawberry blonde beside him, a strange mixture of confusion and profound joy bubbling up in his chest.

Dipper wasn’t even angry, quite the opposite actually. He wanted to wrap the woman in his arms and thank her for clearing the trouble she herself started.

Dipper could stay.

He didn’t have to leave!

“I, I…” the brunette stuttered, a silly smile forming on his lips. “Thank you!” he cried, “Thank you so much!”

“Don’t thank me. Thank Mr. Cipher. He’s the one who…” The principle stopped as both students turned to stare at him.

“Excuse me?” Dipper managed, recovering from the initial shock of hearing Bill Cipher’s name attached with anything good. The principle, having taken notice of the immediate shift in tension at the mention of Bill, anxiously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, whoops. I wasn’t supposed to say.” He chuckled lowly.

“Bill Cipher…helped you?” Dipper asked softly, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. It was as if everything he had ever known about the other man was suddenly fading away before his eyes.

Had he…been wrong about the other man?

“Yes, well, Mr.Cipher came to me and asked about the details of our previous conversation as he suspected foul play. Then, just this morning, he came in and said he’d found a lead as to who had sent the message.”

“Bill…” the girl trailed. Then, without another word she was on her feet and storming out of the room. 

“Mrs. Reesa!” The principle called after her before turning to a stunned Dipper. “Excuse me, Mr.Pines, you are dismissed.” He chased after the distraught blonde, leaving the brunette to his euphoria.

************

Two periods later Dipper was on the rooftop, pacing nervously as he wondered if the other man would show up… Bill Cipher hadn’t shown his face to him for the last two weeks.

Of course, after this sudden change of events, Dipper really couldn’t blame him.

The brunette felt… guilty. Really guilty. Suddenly their last conversation with Bill was put into a whole new perspective.

_“Is that really what you’ve thought of me all this time?”_

_“Just know, my intentions towards you since the beginning have only been innocent.”_

“God damn it.” Dipper hissed, furiously mussing his hair.

It was hard. He’d had thought Bill Cipher was a monster for so long that changing his perspective of the blonde was…difficult. Every memory he had was biased – tainted with a conviction that the person by the name of Bill Cipher was evil.

But now that there was proof that the opposite was true he felt terrible. Suddenly all of Bill’s previous actions really did seem genuine, as if all this time he really had been trying to help Dipper and that the strangeness behind their initial meeting was just clouding Dipper’s judgement of the other man.

He owed Bill an apology, he knew.

But the brunette’s pride was not proving so easy to subdue.

Time ticked by, and as lunch slowly came to an end Dipper realized that Bill wasn’t coming.

Gritting his teeth and biting back any doubts that remained in his head, the brunette resolved to do the right thing. Even if it meant embarrassing himself. Even if it made him the laughingstock of the school. Hell, who was he kidding, he already was.

And that just meant he had less reasons holding him back.

Leaving the roof, Dipper jogged down the flights of stairs and through the empty hallways – breath quick and footsteps wringing out about him to the anxious pounding of his heart.

As he neared the cafeteria there were more people, and he earned quite a few odd looks as he burst inside – red cheeked and flustered as his eyes swept over the ocean of faces before landing on that of the man who had once tormented his school life. Striding towards the blonde, Dipper did his best to ignore the growing quite as the entire cafeteria seemed to die down as all eyes turned to watch the unfolding scene.

Stopping at Bill’s table, he took a moment to catch his breath.

Damn, he really needed to work out more.

One of Bill’s companions paused – having just noticed the breathless brunette standing awkwardly behind the blonde - and pointed the presence out to the other man. Bill swiveled in his seat, clear blue eyes widening as they took in Dipper.

“Pines?” Bill asked, clearly perplexed at the amber haired man’s sudden appearance. Without another word Dipper took his wrist, dragging Bill through the crowd of onlookers and out the back door to somewhere more private. “Dipper, what on earth are you doing?”

Dipper stopped, releasing the blonde’s arm and looking up to meet his gaze. He took a deep breath. Then another. And another. Then, finally, he spoke the words that had been swirling within his mind since his trip to the principal’s office earlier that morning.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed, turning his face up to the cerulean sky up above, closing his eyes to the brilliant sunlight which caressed his skin in a warm and comforting embrace.

One heartbeat.

Two.

He opened his eyes to meet a pair of blue-grey ones which were widened in bewilderment - thin blonde eyebrows furrowing slightly as he gazed back at the fawn haired boy.

“What?” Bill asked. Dipper snorted, leaning back against a nearby wall and running his hands through his tawny brown locks.

“Geez. I can’t believe I’m saying this.” He laughed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. For everything. All this time… I was wrong about you. And I’m sorry.” With each word it felt as if a weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

There. He’d said it. Now to go eat his lunch.

“So, yeah. Sorry.” Dipper pushed away from the wall, preparing to head back up to the rooftop and snag a few bites of his sandwich before going back to class.

He didn’t get very far.

Suddenly his body was being shoved backward, his back and head crashing into the hard brick wall of the school in a flash of pain. Dipper hissed, reaching his hand up to rub at his aching skull when something warm and moist pressed roughly against his lips.

…What?

Dipper blinked in surprise, chocolaty hues blowing wide as he realized that he was, in fact, being kissed.

He was being kissed by Bill Cipher.

Dipper was currently caught between a brick wall and Bill Cipher’s broad chest. One hand was currently keeping him there – pressing into his ribcage. And the other - judging by the not-so-unpleasant feeling of something warm against his scalp – was currently tangled in his hair.

And Bill was kissing him. And Dipper was being kissed.

This was…unexpected.

Dipper’s fist connected with the blonde’s cheek in a resounding thud – resulting in his immediate release as the other man staggered backward in a fit of laughter.

“Why do you always punch me?” Bill sniggered, reaching up to rub the now bright read mark. Dipper glared.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded angrily, rubbing his lips to erase the tingly feeling the kiss had left him with.

“I don’t know.” Bill responded with a shrug, a lascivious smile forming on his lips. “You were just so cute, I couldn’t help it.

“You, I, what? I’m not cute!” Dipper shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

“Oh, you are very cute.” Bill responded. “Especially when you’re angry. Has anyone ever told you your ears turn red when you blush?”

Dipper sputtered, unable to come up with a retort. Finally he just settled on pushing past the blonde on his way back inside. A firm grip closed around his arm and spun him around to face Bill once again.

“What the hell dude?” Dipper struggled, but Bill’s grip on his arm was firm. “I said I was sorry. Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bill asked, cocking his head in a way that was not at all unlike a cat, eyes flashing in the bright autumn sunlight. “It’s because I like you, Dipper Pines.”

If it was possible for Dipper’s face to become even redder, it would’ve. However, the brunette currently felt as if his brain were practically boiling amidst the blood which now heated his entire face, he doubted as much.

Now, whether this reaction was from anger, or embarrassment he did not know.

Which only made him more aggravated because he once again got the feeling the blonde before him was just fucking with him again and Dipper was making it very obvious it was getting to him.

“You… you what?” the brunette managed to speak, and Bill shrugged.

“I like you. I have for a while now. So, how about we hang out after school today?”

The familiar question snapped Dipper back to your senses, and he quickly shook his head.

“What? No. Why in the hell would I…?” Dipper started, shaking his head furiously. Bill sighed, pouting in a look that would have even narcissus falling.

Damn, why did he have to be so good looking? Had he always been this handsome, or had Dipper’s previous bias made him immune to the blonde’s appearance? It wasn’t even that he was, really, good looking. He just carried himself with such confidence that it immediately caught the eye. A different kind of appearance that, in such close quarters, had even Dipper’s heart racing despite his best intentions.

“I thought you were sorry for misjudging me, Pines. The least you could do is give me a chance. It’s just one date, after all.” Bill said, taking a step forward, which was immediately matched as Dipper took a step back.

The brunette was currently ensnared in a deadly dance he had no doubt he was going to lose. He was the one in the wrong here. And, in some sort of sick way, he was actually kind of flattered that someone like Bill Cipher could set his eyes on someone like, well, Dipper. Horrified. But flattered.

“Are you blackmailing me?” he sighed, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Bill shrugged, smirking.

“I’ve tried everything else to get you to agree.” He responded, making Dipper think back to the last month and the offer he had received from the blonde every single day.

Finally, he conceded.

“Alright.” Dipper said, and the effect on Bill was immediate. The blonde’s face immediately brightened, a sweet smile forming on his lips as he stepped back and clapped his hands together in victory.

“Yes! Finally!” he cheered.

“But I can’t today. How about I meet you tomorrow? On the corner of 12th and Wheatridge.” Dipper added. “How does… noon sound?” Bill’s face fell slightly, but he quickly recovered – breaking into a smirk.

“Then it’s a date.” He cooed in what Dipper assumed was supposed to be a sultry voice. Snorting, he rolled his eyes.

“All right, lover boy. See you then.” he responded just as the bell for class wrung.

Inwardly Dipper cursed his luck. Once again he had failed to eat his lunch.

Great.

“See you tomorrow then, Pines.” Bill called, smiling charmingly as they headed their separate ways.

*********************

That afternoon, the golden haired male waved goodbye to his companions at the school gate before turning to walk down the sidewalk towards his car. He barely made it three steps before a thin figure blocked his path.

“What the hell, Bill?” Janice Ressa grit, her makeup a series of dark blotches beneath her eyes from crying.

“What is it, Janice?” Bill asked, voice monotone as he looked down at the shivering blonde. The girl flinched at his tone, confusion evident in her futures.

“Why are you being like this? Don’t you love me? I even sent that message to the school board like you asked me! I’ve done everything you wanted! But then the principle said, he said... you were the one who turned me in.” She cried out, breathe hitching as she turned a pair of lovely jade hues to the man standing before her. “Tell me it isn’t true. Tell me you love me, tell me…” she trailed, breaking into tears. Bill stepped forward, wrapping her shivering form in his arms.

“Shhh…” he murmured, running a thumb fondly across her cheeks. She leaned into his touch, relaxing against his fingers. “You really are so ugly.” He murmured fondly.

The blonde froze, all shudders pausing as she gazed at the blonde before her in disbelief.

“Wh, what…?”

“Did you really think I was serious when I said I had feelings for a filthy little thing like you? You aren’t even worth my time, darling.” He cooed, as if explaining something obvious to a child.

“Bu, but you said…”

“I lied.” The girl took a step back. Then another, then another. She kept her gaze locked on the man standing before her, a look of horror overtaking her features.

“I’ll tell them. I’ll tell them you are the one who told me to do it!” She shouted, and Bill smirked.

“Oh. How cute. Go right ahead then. After all, the only reason you haven’t been expelled yet is because of me. If you tell them, I can guarantee my protection will end and you will be kicked out of the school.” He stated confidently.

“But at least they’ll do the same to you.” She spit, and Bill rolled his eyes.

“Really? Is that so? Because the chances of them taking your word over mine is incredibly slim. And even if they do, they will probably just ‘forget’ you ever said anything in the first place once they receive another generous donation from my family. Funny, how that happens sometimes, hmm?” He snickered, gaze turning dark as he watched Janice’s face fall in defeat.

“And if you still want to talk, just be aware that you might encounter some…accidents. And I really can’t say whether or not you and your family will make it out the same.” He breathed, and the female paled.

“You’re bluffing.”

“Think whatever you want.” His mood switched once again, and he shrugged, turning and continuing his walk back to his car.

“Oh, and tell your dad hello for me.” He called back over his shoulder, confusing the blonde even more.

Bill slid into his car, running a finger through his hair and releasing a long sigh, before releasing a low chuckle. A chuckle which soon grew to a laugh. A laugh which grew into a maniacal cackle before fading away to silence once again.

“Dipper Pines.” He breathed, speaking the other man’s name as if in worship. It wouldn’t be long now. He was so close he could almost taste it. He just had to be patient. He just had to wait a little longer.

Everything was going according to plan.


	5. Clicking into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojtfocnGUOE

That morning, Dipper very unwillingly left his apartment.

Which is funny, because it took him nearly an hour to get ready – much more than his usual twenty minute morning routine.

A fact - he thought to himself, nervously tugging at the dark blue sweater he’d ended up choosing to wear alongside a white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans – that was by no means connected to the person he was going to meet.

He also kept repeatedly telling himself that this was not a date, no matter what Bill had said.

Because it wasn’t.

The brunette was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost missed his stop. Thankfully, many of the riders that day were heading to the same place – so he exited the bus amongst a sea of excitedly chatting people. His brown eyes gave a quick glance down the road as the bus pulled past, and with a sigh he awkwardly took a seat on the bus bench and pulled out his phone.

Five minutes after twelve. Seems Bill was running late.

A smirk settled on Dipper’s lips, and he flicked listlessly through some of the text messages his sister had sent him that morning( most of them along the lines of what she had eaten for breakfast that morning, or what she planned on wearing that day) while he awaited the blonde’s arrival.

It had barely been a minute when suddenly Dipper’s vision went dark as a pair of warm hands pressed against his face.

“Guess who?” The familiar, and still rather grating, voice asked.

“You’re late.” Dipper responded blankly, his words followed by a low chuckle as the hands slipped away to reveal Bill’s face – upside down – gazing at Dipper.

“Ah, did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me.” Bill chortled, lips turned up in a knowing smirk that annoyed Dipper more than it probably should have. The brunette rolled his eyes, batting Bill’s head away and getting to his feet.

“Hardly.”

He could practically feel Bill pouting beside him (seriously, he acted like a five year old) but opted to end the conversation there in favor for walking leisurely down the street in silence.

“So, where are we heading?” Bill asked after a few moments, easily matching Dipper’s stride step for step. Dipper sighed, running his fingers through his hair and shooting Bill a look out of the corner of his eye.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, would it?” Bill snorted.

“Whoa. Spoken like a true trickster. Didn’t know you had it in ‘ya Pines.” He said, placing an arm on Dipper’s shoulder.

An arm which he did not remove.

“Okay.” Dipper stopped in his tracks, catching Bill by surprise. The blonde spun to face him, once again standing just a bit too close for comfort. “First, I think we need to set up some ground rules.”

Bill hummed in response, cocking his head inquisitively. Dipper took that as his que to continue.

“Alright. Here’s the deal: This is not a date.” Dipper stated blatantly. “Whatever you want to happen between us…” He gestured at the empty space separating their bodies, taking a step back as he did so, “…is not going to happen. Ever. I appreciate all you’ve done for me and all, but I don’t see us becoming friends or anything, okay? You are actually kind of an ass.”

Bill, surprisingly, actually seemed to get a real kick out of the statement, and actually chuckled.

“Second: no touching. It’s weird. And kind of gross. You actually creep me out quite a bit.” Dipper continued unabashedly.

“Ah, Pines, I’m flattered.” Bill cooed. “Sure. We are ‘not’,” he said, accenting the ‘not’ with air quotes, “on a date. And if you are uncomfortable with me touching you, then I’ll stop.” Saying this, Bill grew suddenly more serious, taking a step forward as his silvery gaze held Dipper’s. “But, Dipper Pines, this?” he mimicked Dipper’s earlier movements, gesturing between them, “It has every possibility of happening.” The blonde leaned forward, breath hot against Dipper’s ear even as he kept his distance. “Don’t underestimate my ability to get what I want.” He murmured huskily, and Dipper swallowed.

“You see, this is why I find you creepy.” He managed, though in all honesty he didn’t find Bill creepy at all in those last moments.

Sexy? Yes.

Creepy? Not so much.

He could feel Bill’s smile as the other man pulled away, stepping back as if nothing had just happened.

Which was good, because that’s what Dipper wanted to believe.

“Alright then, lead the way Pines. Let the by-no-means-a-date begin!” Bill laughed, and Dipper scowled.

“Fine. Let’s go. It’s just another five minutes south of here.”

****************

The street fair was in full swing by the time the pair arrived. The Autumn-Jamboree was a three day event Dipper had been wanting to go to since he’d first heard about it at school, but he’d been too nervous to go himself.

It was also the first thing that came to mind when Bill insisted that they spend the day together.

The roads were closed for five blocks – ending at the town park where they were going to host a concert with local bands later that afternoon. The empty streets had been set up with various stalls housing vendors of every product imaginable: from food to toys to clothes to homemade goods.

“So this is the kind of stuff your into, eh Pines?” Bill asked from Dipper’s left, glancing at the crowed of people mulling about before them. Dipper rolled his eyes for likely the millionth time that hour.

“No, it’s the kind of stuff m sister is into. I thought I would check it out, see if I could find anything she liked. There was no way I would actually invite you to do anything I’d actually enjoy.” Dipper shot back, earning a fake wounded look from the blonde.

“You injure me.” Bill keened, and Dipper sighed.

“Come on.” He said, walking into the crowed and leaving Bill to fend for himself.

After all, if he ‘accidentally’ lost the other man in the crowed, Bill really couldn’t blame him, could he?

Sadly, Dipper had no such luck, and as the day continued Bill remained stubbornly at his side.

What’s worse was that somehow or other Dipper actually found himself enjoying the other man’s company. It started when they came across a vendor selling homemade tie-die shirts and miscellaneous prints. Of course, such items were a dime-a-dozen in a place like this – but this was different.

This had aliens.

“Holy shit.” Dipper held up a yellow, diamond shaped traffic sign that read ‘UFO x-ing’.

“You actually like this kind of stuff?” Bill asked, and Dipper nodded, pulling out a t-shirt with a glow and the dark alien on the front.

“Yeah. Sci-fi, fantasy. I read the entire ‘Lord of the Rings’ series in Middle School. And don’t even get me started on Ray Bradbury or Robert Heinlein or…”

“Yeesh kid, I get it, I get it.” Bill chuckled lowly, bumping Dipper’s shoulder. “You know, you are kind of cute with all that nerd talk.”

“I wonder if I got Mabel a matching one if she would actually wear it…” He mumbled out loud, purposefully ignoring Bill’s statement. The blonde huffed, watching as Dipper sorted through the shirts before settling on a plain grey one with a bright green alien face on the front. He was delighted to find that on the back of the shirt, the words ‘Confirmed’ written across the back in large white font.

“Oh, I like.” Bill stated, nodding.

“Shut up Bill.” Dipper responded, heading towards the front.

“Ah, Pines, is that really something you should say to someone who has already purchased the shirt for you?” Bill asked, and Dipper stopped in his tracks.

“You…wait, you what?” He demanded, spinning to glare at the smiling blonde who was holding a shirt identical to his own, only a bright yellow.

“Surprise! You mentioned getting matching shirts and I thought it was a great idea.” He smirked. “Now we can match, and everyone will know we’re together.”

The brunette sputtered

“Bu, but…”

“Hey, you mind if we put these on?” Bill asked the vendor, who shrugged.

“Knock yourself out.”

Bill shot dipper a salacious look before reaching back and tugging his current shirt over his head to reveal a plain of smooth, tan skin.

Dipper swallowed, forcing his eyes to the ground. No way in hell was he allowing himself to check Bill out.

No way in hell was he going to let Bill turn this into a date.

And no way in hell was he going to wear matching t-shirts with that fucking son of a…

“Well Pines, what’s the hold up?” Blinking, Dipper was relieved to see that Bill was standing before him fully dressed with his new alien top. Surprisingly, he actually looked rather good in yellow…

Nope, Dipper was not going to finish that train of thought.

“I am not going to just change my shirt in the middle of public, Bill.” He said, trying not to blush like an idiot at the very concept.

“Well, we aren’t leaving until you do.” Bill cooed, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Then Dipper got an idea.

Biting his lip, the brunette huffed, tugging off his sweater and throwing it at Bill. The blonde caught it easily, eyes unabashedly trained on Dipper.

Geez, was Bill some sort of pervert or something.

Shoving those thoughts away, Dipper tugged lightly on the bottom of his hem, revealing a brief flash of pale skin. The way Bill’s eyes widened slightly at the sight did not go unnoticed.

Yep, he was definitely some sort of pervert.

Which would make this next part so much more satisfying.

Without a word Dipper quickly released his shirt and pulled the new one over his head to rest atop the one he was currently wearing. It was…uncomfortable to say the least. But totally worth it when Bill’s face fell, looking incredibly disappointed.

“Thanks for the shirt.” Dipper beamed, taking his sweater from Bill and tugging it on. Bill groaned.

“That was too cruel, Pines.”

“Get used to it Bill.” Dipper responded, and the pair moved onto the next stall.

The day flew by much faster after that, filled with comfortable banter between the pair. Being with Bill was not at all unlike being with Dipper’s sister. He was loud, boisterous, and talkative. And also an asshole, but even that became easier to swallow as the hours ticked by.

In fact, it was Bill who pointed out the item Dipper ended up buying for his twin: a chubby, fluffy stuffed animal that resembled a pig but for the pink, sparkly wings that protruded from his back.

Bill thought it was horrifying.

Dipper thought it was perfect.

And as the sun finally began to set in a bright cascade of pinks and blues – the two moved toward the park for the final event of the day – the concert.

“Here.” Bill said, shoving a cone into Dipper’s hands before plopping into the grass beside the brunette.

“What’s this?” Dipper asked, eyeing the treat.

“Ice cream. Obviously.”

“I thought you were going to the bathroom.” Dipper added, raising an eyebrow. Bill rolled his eyes.

“I lied, obviously. Just eat the ice cream kid. Geez.”

Dipper snorted at Bill’s reaction before taking a tentative lick of the sweet treat. The flavor was not that different from vanilla, but slightly less sweet.

“What flavor?”

“Lemon.” Bill watched as Dipper licked at the creamy snack, seemingly transfixed.

“You’re doing it again.” Dipper said, and Bill blinked, playing innocent.

“I have no idea what our talking about.”

Dipper shook his head, grateful as a loud voice came out over the intercom to introduce the first band of the night. He listened to the click of the drumsticks as they counted out the rhythm, the quick notes of the piano, and the smooth voice of the lead singer. As the air grew cooler and the darkness deepened from blue, to purple before settling into black Dipper relaxed into the upbeat tune – bobbing his head animatedly to the beat. He was suddenly reminded of the concerts he would go to with his sister, Wendy, and his other friends from home. Normally Dipper wasn’t really one for crowded places and close quarters, but as people were begging to stand and dance and sing along around them he felt the sudden urge to join in. Pushing to his feet, he offered his hand to Bill.

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow, face illuminated the flashing stage light and catching in his messy blonde curls and sapphire eyes. Dipper nodded his head towards the large crowed forming by the stage, signaling his intention.

“Come on, it looks like fun.” He shouted over the speakers, and Bill smiled - an action that had Dipper’s heart stuttering slightly in his chest.

He chalked the feeling up to all the excitement of the day.

A warm hand closed around his and the pair moved to join the audience – easily slipping into the sea of bobbing and swaying bodies. After that the night proceed in brilliant flashes of rainbow tinted lights, booming music, and the occasional bump of Bill’s skin against his as they danced the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, writers block has been a bitch lately, and I literally sat for four hours trying to write this chapter.  
> It was bad.  
> So if this chapter is bad, please forgive me.  
> I just, I wanna be at the good parts already! I have so many ideas, but I actually have to, you know, get there first. hahaha.  
> As always, thank you for reading! Follow me on tumblr and stuff @nekoextraordinaire  
> See you next chapter!


	6. Definition of You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hww3n1cqnM

Dipper Pines wasn’t sure how it happened.

Somehow, in the following months after that odd and fateful day he actually became friends with Bill Cipher.

It began as an almost fleeting knowledge that he really didn’t actually find the other man as annoying and unbearable as he had originally thought.

As a result, during their daily meetings during lunch break proved to be a somewhat enjoyable experience.

Well, as enjoyable as Bill talking for the entire thirty minute interval while Dipper did his best to ignore him could be.

The brunette hated to admit it, but…he actually liked the company. In a lot of ways Bill reminded him of his twin – a constant and stubborn existence at his side – an existence that seemed as natural as breathing.

Plus, as it turned out, the blonde was actually pretty well read. You see, Dipper had taken to reading during his break, and sometime during December his work of choice had been ‘The Sandman’ by Neil Gaiman. He’d lost count of how many times he’d read the thing – it had pretty much become a yearly tradition.

“What’cha reading.” A familiar voice called from behind him, and he could feel the warm heat emanating from Bill’s form as the blonde proceeded to read over Dipper’s shoulder. The brunette shrugged, returning his attentions to the comic and ignoring Bill.

The blonde huffed, taking a seat on the table beside Dipper and swinging his legs back and forth like a well-tuned pendulum, humming some soft, disjointed tune Dipper didn’t care enough to name.

“Someone’s in a bad mood today. Come on, sweetheart, darling, lover boy, babe…” Bill paused, his entire body stilling but for his head, which he cocked in a look of mild thought before smiling.

“Oh, I like the sound of that one. Babe.”

Dipper grit his teeth, willing himself to stay silent. He’d learned from the very beginning that the best way to deal with Bill was, in fact, to not deal with him at all and to just simply ignore the annoyance and all the space around him – the type of creature Alexius Meinong would believe in.

But not Dipper Pines.

“Babe.” Bill murmured, over annunciating each syllable as he continued to gaze at Dipper – propping his head in his hand as if he were studying the brunette before him.

Dipper sighed, slowly pulling out the crochet bookmark Mable had made for him back in middle school (complete sparkly and glow and the dark beads – for his late night reading of course) and shutting his book. He turned his gaze to Bill, who noticeably perked up at the attention – his grin widening.

“Seriously, what is your problem with my name?” Dipper questioned, his words coming out as more of a defeated huff than anything else. Bill blinked innocently.

“Why, Pines, I have no idea what you are talking about.” A resounding thud echoed through the silence of the library as Dipper’s forehead smacked into the table top.

“See, there you go again! What is with all the weird ass nicknames?” He muttered, more to himself than to his unwanted companion. Then, turning his head, he glared at Bill. “My name is Dipper. Di-per.” He annunciated, and Bill rolled his eyes overdramatically – an adjective that seemed to have an association with everything the blonde did.

Hell, the man would be a perfect candidate for the title of ‘Drama Queen’ with all his antics. He could put Hamlet to shame.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. But I want to call you something unique, something that belongs only to me.”

“So…you decided to go to with my last name. How original.” Dipper responded, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Good point. Which is why I am in the process of developing new ones. Like… Dippy!” Dipper winced. How the blonde could come up with something worse than his current nickname - courtesy of his twin sister who thought the name Bartholomew was dashing (imagine it, Dipper! A cat named Barthalomew, except its pronounced Barthalameow!) – was beyond him.

“Nah, too nineties.”

Dipper didn’t even try to hide his sigh of relief.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad we’re brainstorming here, but what happened to babe?” he asked, hoping the question wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass in a moment.

Bill smirked.

“I think I’ll save that one for special occasions.” He breathed, making the brunette shiver. “Now back to the drawing board. Pines. Pines.” Bill tapped his fingers on the tabletop with each repetition of the name, before suddenly snapping.

“Ah! That’s it! Pine tree!”Dipper gawked.

“Pine tree? Really?” He asked, not sure whether to be dumbfounded or amazed at how utterly ridiculous the name was. Bill apparently refused to aknowledge the brunette’s contempt, nodding decidedly.

“No one else would ever call you by that. It’s like an inside joke!” He said, turning his blue eyes on Dipper.

“What’s the punchline?”

“There is none! That’s what makes it so funny!” Bill keened, laughter wringing out though the silence. His peals were cut off, however, when the head librarian appeared from around the corner and promptly hushed him – much to Dipper’s relief. He’d had about all he could handle of Bill’s madness that day.

Seriously, how had he thought this man was actually terrifying before? Now, whenever he looked at his ex-tormentor all he saw was a ridiculous (if not half-mad) high schooler.

Quite the break and reality from evil mastermind, not that Dipper minded. Dealing with one relatively irksome, though harmless, problem was vastly preferable in comparison to his previous state of existence.

“Well, now that we’re done with…whatever the hell that was I think I’ll take my leave. Contrary to what you may have believed, Bill, I was actually here to do some reading.” And with that Dipper stood – grabbing his book and his backpack and preparing to head into the soon-to-be packed hallways of the High School as long as it meant being anywhere away from Bill.

“’It has always been the prerogative of children and half-wits to point out that the emperor has no clothes. “ Dipper was immediately stopped in his tracks, turning to Bill – who had since pushed off of the table and was now leaning against it. “…but the half-wit remains a half-wit, and the emperor remains an emperor.’”

“You…you’ve read this?’ He asked, holding up his worn copy. Bill sneered, taking a step towards Dipper. Then another. And another. His hand reached upward, and it appeared as if he were moving to caress the boy’s cheek before his hand veered and snatched the book from Dipper’s hand.

“Contrary to what you may have believed, Pine tree…” he opened the cover, rifling through the pages, “…you are not the only one among us who has the capability to read.” He raised a single flaxen eyebrow mockingly, and Dipper couldn’t help the strange knotting in his gut at that look.

Nor could he help the brief thought of “Damn, he’s hot.” Before he was shoving the intrusive statement into the darkest recesses of his consciousness.

He was not dealing with that weirdness again.

Still, there was no denying that things changed after that.

Because, suddenly, it wasn’t just Bill talking at Dipper for thirty minutes each day.

It was Dipper talking back.

It was long, lengthy conversations. It was arguments and debates about philosophy and morality and other things much less scholarly but just as enjoyable.

Like whether or not the Lord of the Rings movies gave any actual credit to the vast world and lore within the books (the pair agreed, that no, they were not, and proceeded to berate the films for the rest of the lunch period.

They eventually exchanged numbers, after a particularly heated debate on which game series was better: Halo, or Call of Duty ( “Obviously Halo,” said Dipper, rolling his eyes, “You only like Call of Duty because you get to shoot people in it.” To which Bill replied: “Pine tree, never underestimate the glory of graphic violence in first-person shooters. The blood and gore is what makes life worth living. Or…ending, in a battle to see who can get the most head shots.”). Eventually they came to a conclusion that, without contest, Half Life was the best.

After a three week break during winter - in which Dipper went home and Bill…well, Dipper really didn’t know what Bill’s home life was like, nor did he particularly care to ask – the pair began to hang out after school. On weekends.

Like clockwork Bill began to drive Dipper home after school – the pair conversing amiably during the fifteen minute drive. Friday’s became game nights in which the pair would coop whatever game suited their fancy.

Dipper learned Bill liked pineapple on pizza – resulting in him losing his rights ever to order for them ever again and being shamed for an entire week. Not that he cared. The bastard even stated brining a can of pineapple to add to his pizza just to gross Dipper out.

It worked.

Before Dipper knew it, the other man had become an integral part of his life – more than just an existence, more than just a nuisance.

Bill Cipher had become Dipper’s friend.

**********

“Will you cut that out?” Dipper hissed as Bill, once again, knocked his side into Dipper’s – causing the brunette to momentarily lose his grip on the controls to his DS and fall behind in the race.

“Cut what out?” Bill said innocently, the gap between his car and Dipper’s growing ever larger on screen.

“You cheating mother fucker.” Setting his shoulders, Dipper proceeded to close the gap between him and Bill as they both drew closer to the finish line.

“Ah, thanks babe, you always say the sweetest…” He cut off, eyes widening. “Fuck.”

“Hell yes.” Dipper smirked, pressing the trigger button and loosing a speeding blue shell on the current first place player – the now flustered and cursing blonde beside him. The shell hit with a large explosion just before the finish line, allowing Dipper to easily maneuver around it and take his place as the winner.

For the third time in a row.

“Hell yes!” He cried, jumping to his feet. “King of Mario Kart, Bitch!”

“You cheap-ass, blue shell using motherfucker.” Bill ground out, snapping his console shut and placing it angrily on the table.

“Oh, did someone get their feelings hurt?” Dipper cooed, raising an eyebrow before ruffling Bill’s hair. “How cute. Just accept it Bill, I’m a fucking boss, and you are just a weak-ass little bi…” Dipper broke off as he was suddenly lying on his back, his entire body spasaming and laughter bubbling in his throat.

“Bill! Bill! W, w, wait!” He stuttered as the blonde proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. “Bill! Stop!”

The blonde finally pulled away, allowing Dipper to sit up. Both of them were breathing harshly – slightly out of breath. And the way Bill looked – cheeks flushed and eyes wild sent a shot of electricity straight through Dipper. He looked…hungry. Starving.

Ravenous.

The feeling grew, burning like molten lava through Dipper’s veins – making his mind white with things beyond thought. Everything grew silent but for their breathing – now labored for a completely different reason, the energy around them growing so taught it threatened to snap.

And then the embarrassment and awkwardness set in, and the spell was broken.

These situations were starting to become more common.

Dipper cleared his throat, awkwardly getting to his feet and offering Bill a smile.

“Well, its probably time for me to call it a night. I have work really early tomorrow morning, and, you know…” Dipper trailed, watching as Bill swallowed and licked his lips, nodding.

“Y,yeah.” He stuttered, running a shaky hand through his golden locks before getting to his feet as well. The pair headed to the door in a choking silence.

“Hey Bill?” Dipper asked, opening the door to the brisk spring air which brought welcomed relief to his still burning skin.

“Hmm?” Bill hummed, not meeting Dipper’s gaze and obviously staying as far away from the other man as he walked through the door and out into the hallway.

“You know, you know I don’t feel the same way about you…right?” He asked, and Bill tensed. They’d been through this before. Many times in fact. Bill had never made his feelings towards Dipper a secret. And, in return, Dipper had given the other man that same honesty in equal portions.

The brunette was…flattered, true. But in time he’d grown to appreciate Bill as a friend.

He’d grown to need Bill as a friend.

And he wasn’t going to allow some occasional weirdness between them get in the way of that.

“Yeah.” Bill responded, turning and shooting Dipper a glare. “Also, I call for a rematch. Clearly there was some wort of glitch in the game.”

With that, all of the tenseness faded from Dipper’s lips, leaving him with his usual childish grin.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Same bat time then?” Dipper asked, and Bill rolled his eyes.

“Same bat channel. Later Pine tree.” He flipped Dipper off, before spinning on his heel and heading towards the stairs.

“Oh! And don’t hit any blue shells on your way out!” Dipper called after him, and Bill rose his raised middle finger higher.

“Fuck you too babe!” He responded, making Dipper chuckle as he softly shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, the nerd is strong in this one.  
> I don't know what happened. They went from being a little nerd to a whole fucking lot of nerd. I guess I have been reading too much lately, ahahaha...  
> So, more fluff and relationship development? Before the beat drops and everything goes to shit, of course XD That is for next week!  
> (P.S. Thank you for being patient for this update! I will try to return to weekly updates from now on!)  
> (P.S^2. If you want to maybe say hi, my tumblr is nekoextraordinaire. I would love to hear from you!)  
> And as always, see you next chapter!


	7. All in Good Time

Dipper awoke to the loud wringing of his alarm. Cracking open a single eye, he sighed and rolled over to shut the loud ringing off. However, as his hand came down upon the snooze button, the sound didn’t stop.

“Ugh.” He groaned, sitting up and tuning to his bedside table. There, his phone glowed brightly, screen taken up by a picture of a smirking blonde – taken when Bill had stolen Dipper’s phone two months back. Lifting the device, Dipper answered with a partly-yawned: “Hello?”

“Morning sunshine.” Bill joked, voice light and playful in spite of the fact that it was far too early in the morning to use description words such as energetic.

“What do you want Bill?” Dipper grit out, reaching over to flick on his light and releasing another long yawn.

“To hear your voice, darling.” Bill responded, and, after a moment of silence, “Fine, fine, you’ve forced it out of me. I was thinking we should go out for breakfast this morning – my treat – and then take a tip down to china town?” The blonde responded cheerily, and Dipper sighed.

“Sounds like fun, but I have work today.” He winced as his feet made contact with the cold wooden floor of his apartment, and Bill hummed.

“Than what do you say to me brining you lunch?”

“I’d say: Do whatever the hell you want. Now leave me alone. I have to get ready.” Dipper stated, and Bill chuckled.

“See you at one then?” He asked, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.” And then he hung up.

************

The nice thing about having a Great Uncle who has traveled all over the country, and the world for that matter, was the connections. When Dipper had first been accepted to the Academy, he’d also been given the opportunity to live on his own. At the time, he’d just turned eighteen, and though his parents had been more than willing to pitch in and help pay for Dipper’s living expenses, the brunette had been determined to find a job.

“Trying to take care of yourself. I can appreciate that. Let me make some calls.” His great uncle Stan had said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. And not an hour later Dipper had been offered a job at a small coffee shop/bookstore.

The Bound and Ground, it was called, and though Dipper had been nervous during his first day he’d quickly grown to love the place like his own home away from home. The store’s owner was a kindly older man, well-intentioned but with a terrible gambling habit (which explained how someone like Mr. Jasper knew Dipper’s crook of a Great Uncle). What’s more, The Bound and Ground was home to a number of Dipper’s only friends – at least, before the misunderstanding with Bill had been all cleared up.

“Good morning Vietnam!” Dipper called, the front bell ringing cheerily alongside the sound of his voice.

“Hey, this is not a test, its rock and roll! Time to rock it from the Delta to the D.M.Z!” Naomi, one of the other workers called back, her voice immediately followed by the loud blaring strum that signaled the beginning of Survivor’s ‘Eye of the Tiger’. Dipper walked past the two employees and dropped his book bag off in the back, grabbing an apron and wrapping it round his waist before heading back to the front.

“Morning M, Morning Will.” Dipper stated.

“Morning Dipper.” Will said with a timid smile, tucking a strand of platinum hair behind his ear before returning to setting up the machines for the day.

“Cracker Jack, ohayo! Shukan wa dou data?” She asked, chucking a rag at his head. Dipper caught the item in his hand, moving to wipe down tables.

“Yokata. Naomi-san wa?”

“Fantastic of course.” Naomi winked, waggling her eyebrows. “Guess who’s got a new boyfriend? Never mind, I can’t trust either of you idiots to figure it out. Me! It’s me!” She cheered, and Dipper rolled his eyes. Naomi was a heart breaker, but not intentionally. The girl just had a habit of falling in love, similar to Dipper’s own twin. The only difference was that, where Mabel only really loved one person at a time, Naomi loved everyone. In fact, she was currently in a relationship with two other men and women.

“It’s not that I can’t love just one person, it’s that I don’t want too. Why would I just pick and choose, when I love all of them equally?” She’d stated, when she’d first explained to Dipper about polyamory. She had then smiled, ruffling his hair and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Some hearts are just too big for one person.”

Dipper thought that Naomi and his sister would get along rather well.

“Alright, Lady and Gents, fun time is over.” Mr. Jasper said, coming down the stairs that lead to his small apartment and fiddling with his bowtie. Today it was a pale lavender spotted with planets.

“On it Mr. J.” Nayomi saluted, moving towards the speaker. After a moment of fiddling with her phone, the music switched to Nina Simone’s smooth melancholy voice.

“Then, here’s to another day.” Mr. Jasper smiled, flipping the sign to open.

***************

“So bored….” Naomi groaned. The morning rush, as usual, had been a brief one – ending at around nine o’clock and leaving the little coffee shop practically empty but for a few still lounging about and reading.

“Just go on break then. Me and Will can watch the front.” Dipper responded, cleaning the last of the grounds from the expresso machine.

“Good idea. Well then, see you boys in fifteen minutes!” She responded, before heading to the back. Dipper sighed, leaning absentmindedly against the counter and doing his best not to stare at the clock as he counted down the minutes to lunch.

“Hey Dipper?” A soft voice called from beside him, and Dipper turned his gaze to Will.

“Hmm? What’s up?” He hummed.

“Well, you know, I heard that William Gibson is doing a book signing in town today, and I was wondering if you would like to go together after work?” He asked.

“No way, Gibson is coming here? Of course! We’d have to stop by my place so I can pick up my copy and…” He trailed off, remembering his conversation with Bill earlier that morning.

“Crap, do you mind if I invite someone else, I kind of had plans with someone else…” Not that he’d actually verbally agreed to anything. Most of the time he just allowed Bill to do whatever he wanted.

It didn’t help that when he did, Will’s face immediately fell.

“Oh. Yeah. Sure, that’s okay too. I was just thinking, since we haven’t really gotten to hang out recently…”

And then came the realization that, since his friendship with Bill, Dipper had virtually been ignoring everyone else. It’s not like he spent a lot of time with Will outside of work before or anything, but at that time Will had been the only other person in this town Dipper knew and could really talk with.

“You know, you’re right. I’m sorry Will. I’ve been a bit of an ass lately, huh? What do you say to maybe meeting after work? We can make an afternoon of it, maybe go get dinner?” Dipper asked, clapping Will on the shoulder. The blonde beamed, bright eyes meeting Dipper’s cheerily.

“Great! Okay. Yeah, that sounds perfect!” He responded, and just then Naomi returned from the back, tugging her dark hair back into a pony and moving towards the sink to wash her hands.

“What are you boys talking about? Something dirty?” She asked, raising an eyebrow playfully. Will flushed, and Dipper snorted.

“You wish Naomi. Trust me, if it were anything like that we would be sure to include you in the conversation.” The brunette chuckled, and Naomi put a hand on her hip and raised one lithe eyebrow.

“I’ll take you up on that, Dipper my boy. Now Will, get back there. The lunch rush will be starting any minute now.”

“Alright.” Will smiled softly at them both, before moving to take his break. Once he disappeared, Naomi sighed, turning back to the front.

“Geez, that boy is too sweet for his own good.”

“He really is, isn’t he?” Dipper agreed, releasing a yawn. Naomi smacked his arm, brows furrowed.

“Yes, and that poor boy has it so bad for you, Cracker-jack, and you just keep leading him on.” She huffed, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“It isn’t like that, Naomi, you know that.” He stated, earning a glare and a series of curses before Naomi poked a finger roughly into Dipper’s chest.

“Whatever you say, Cracker-jack. I know you aren’t doing it intentionally, but don’t come crying to me when you are set with a full-on collision course with Will’s feelings.” She hissed, prodding one manicured nail into his chest with every word.

“You have a customer.” He said, nodding behind her at the register. Naomi gave Dipper a final look before turning with a grin.

“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked cheerily. Dipper watched on as she took the woman’s order, though his mind was elsewhere.

He couldn’t help but wonder: did Will really feel that way about him? And, if that was the case, and not one of Naomi’s romantic delusions, how did Dipper feel about it?

Naomi handed him the marked cup, forcing Dipper to tuck away those questions at the back of his mind and focus on the task at hand – at least until his lunch break.

**************

“Ah, that hit the spot.” Dipper stated, turning to lie back against the stone and close his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Bill responded, and the pair fell into a companionable silence broken only by the sound of the waves crashing noisily against the harbor. This was Dipper’s favorite place – the docks at the edge of town – less than a five minute walk from the café. It also happened to be where he met Bill whenever the blonde got it in his stubborn head that he wanted to join Dipper for lunch or to pick the brunette up after work. After the first two or three times of having the other man show up unexpectedly at his job – usually trailing chaos, rumors, and obnoxious one liners in his tracks – Dipper forbade Bill from coming to The Bound and Ground ever again.

“So, to pay me back for this delicious meal, how about you make me dinner tonight?” Bill asked, poking Dipper’s cheek.

“I see through your ploys, you devious mastermind, and I refuse to fall for them. You are the one who insisted on brining me lunch.” Dipper retorted, swatting Bill’s finger away. The blonde huffed.

“Ah, come on Pine tree, you still ate it didn’t you?” He whined, and Dipper cracked open an eye to look over at Bill’s clearly disappointed expression.

“True. And you know, I would, but I already made plans with someone else.”

He expected Bill to whine. To complain a bit, to make a mountain of the metaphorical mole hill before begrudgingly forcing Dipper to make it up to him another day.

But instead, the brunette was met only with an uncharacteristic silence from the other man. For a long moment he listened to nothing but the crash of water and earth, and the low titter of seagulls circling far above.

Dipper sat up, turning to the blonde, who was staring blankly out at the waves with an unreadable expression on his face.

No, not unreadable. That wasn’t the right word to describe it. Unreadable implied that there was something there, some emotion that was hidden, that was tucked away beneath a mask of normality. No, what Dipper saw in Bill was not an expression at all, but a distinct lack of one – as if behind those pale eyes there was nothing but a blank void.

A cold shiver ran up Dipper’s spine, and he reached out to place a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“Bill?” He murmured, and, as if a switch had been flipped, the blonde instantaneously returned to normal.

“Hmm, sorry, just thinking.” Bill said with a bright smile. Dipper found himself searching the other man’s face, as if looking for some hint that the vacantness he’d witnessed earlier was in fact real. However, he was only met with the same warmth he’d grown to expect from the other man.

“Oh, okay.” With his worries put to ease, Dipper pulled away, turning his eyes back to the horizon with its glassy green surface standing in stark contrast to the brilliant cerulean of the midday sky.

“You know what this means, Pine tree.” Bill pinched Dipper’s cheek, causing the brunette to immediately recoil. The other man laughed, patting that same cheek condescendingly. “You owe me two dinners now.”

Dipper scoffed at that, crossing his hands over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh really, and what if I don’t agree to those conditions?” He asked, but Bill seemed completely unfazed – merely continuing to grin sadistically.

“You will. Because if you do I’ll buy you that book you’ve been wanting.”

“Bribery eh? My greatest weakness.” Dipper paused to consider, before chucking his napkin at Bill’s head. The wadded up ball easily bounced off his head, and Bill caught it before it hit his lap.

“Deal.” Dipper stated, pushing to his feet. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to get back to.” He saluted Bill, before turning to head back the way he had come.

“Pine tree!” Bill called, and Dipper was turning to respond when he felt something hit the back of his head. Looking down he saw a wadded up napkin at his feet. “You forgot something.” Bill added, and Dipper couldn’t help the smile that formed at his lips. Bending over he picked up the discarded item, tossing it into the nearest trashcan.

“Thanks for lunch, Bill.” He stated, and the blonde grinned.

“See you later Pine tree.”

*******************

That night, when Will and Dipper finally exited the bookstore after hours of standing in line – it started raining. What had started as a distant line of grey hovering just along the horizon had become an utter downpour during the time they had been inside, and the two men found themselves holding their freshly signed novels beneath their shirts as they jogged out into the chilly onslaught?

“Wait, Wait!” Will called, tugging at Dipper’s arm and redirecting the brunette towards a small outcropping around the outside of a café.

“I parked too far out. At this rate, we’ll be soaked through by the time we reach my car.” He gasped, catching his breath. Dipper nodded, wiping at the dampness above his brow.

“Better wait it out?” He asked, smiling. Will returned his grin, plopping down on a bench.

“Better wait it out.” He echoed, and Dipper collapsed into the seat beside him.

“Fine by me.” He closed his eyes, leaning back and listening to familiar thrum of the falling rain. He loved rainstorms like this. Back at his uncle’s place, he and his twin used to sit outside on the patio, listening to the hum of water as it beat ceaselessly against the earth. It was like whitenoise, but far more natural, far more personal. It would wrap them up, curling them into a blanket of earth and grass and grey sky that seemed to go on forever.

And then the storm would end and everything would be left clear and crisp and clean and the pair would go bounding barefoot into the muddy lawn – feeling the dampness between their toes and in their fingers and, eventually, on their skin as one or the other started a mud fight.

“Dipper?’ Will asked, soft voice drawing the brunette from his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Dipper hummed lazily, suddenly feeling too sleepy to give a full response.

“Could I tell you something?”

The other man’s question came out far more timid than usual, and Dipper was about to turn and look at the blonde when he felt a hand cover his eyes.

“Will?” He asked, lashes fluttering against the other man’s palm.

“No, just, keep your eyes shut okay. I don’t think I could do this if your eyes were open.” Dipper, having no other choice and feeling curious to see what exactly Will intended to do – obliged.

“Okay. Their shut.” He said, and after a moment he felt the removal of that hand – a rush of cold sweeping over his features at the removal of the warm skin.

Will didn’t respond, at least, not right away. Dipper found himself counting his breaths in that heady darkness – his senses overwhelmed by the pitter patter of the rain, the slow rhythm of Will’s breathing and the feeling of the chill air as it swept in and out of his own lungs.

“Hey, do you remember when we first met?” Will asked, voice light. “It was the first day on the job, and you had no idea how to make coffee so Mr.Jasper made you organize the books out front – the job nobody else wanted to do. But you just smiled and nodded and headed into the back and got to work.”

“And when it came for your break Mr.Jasper sent me to fetch you and what do I find but you sitting on the floor reading.” Will chuckled at the memory. “You hadn’t gotten two shelves in before some novel caught your eye and you just couldn’t help yourself. So when you looked up and saw me, standing there, you leapt to your feet and got so red I thought you were going to pass out!”

Dipper, in all honesty, hadn’t remembered until Will brought it up, but found himself smiling none-the-less. That sounded like him.

“You were so worried I would tell, so worried you would lose your job…but I could never do something like that to anyone – much less you. You were so nice and funny and smart, and I guess I just took it for granted that I’d have you around forever…” Will paused, voice breaking off with a small lilt of sadness. “…but then I realized that wasn’t true. And it’s not fair for me to want to monopolize your time. It’s not fair for me to get jealous, or to be lonely, o any of the other things I’ve been feeling for the last couple of months. But that didn’t stop me from realizing…” Will’s voice rose with each word, before stopping in a quick intake of air. “Dipper, I like you!” He cried, and Dipper’s eyes flew open.

Oh.

Oh…

Naomi would have his head after this.

******************

“God damn it!” Bill shouted, slamming his fist into the wall of his room. His hair was colored a dark bronze and matted atop his head. His skin glistened with accumulated droplets – a smooth sheen of water enveloping him like a second skin.

“Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!” With each shout he beat into the wall once more before finally drawing his now red spackled knuckles back as he slowly gathered his thoughts.

Everything had been going so well. It really had. True, Dipper had turned away his affections more than once, but Bill was willing to wait.

He had been waiting so long already, after all. And in the grand scheme of things, Bill was so close. So close to Dipper. He held the boy’s attentions in the palm of his hand – held his thoughts and his time and his friendship.

That was enough.

For now.

As long as he was the only one of course. As long as he was the only one who those hazel eyes gazed upon, as long as he was the only one who was graced with that smile.

“Will, I, um…” Dipper stuttered, clearly caught off guard by the other man’s sudden confession. The blonde hels up a single hand, shaking his head.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I know you don’t feel that way about me, and that’s fine. I just felt like, maybe, you should know.” Will finished, eyes bright even as his voice carried with it a tone of hoplessness. He turned his face back to the city sttreets, scaning the mirrorlike sidewalks with their inky surfaces speckeled with the reflection of the city lights like so many stars. He seemed…content. As if a wheight had been taken off of his shoulders, and in that dim lighting he seemed to glow.

“Look. It’s stopped raining.” Will stated, sticking his hand beyond the safety of their shelter for emphasis. “We should probably start heading back.

Will stood, but Dipper caught him before he could even take a single step.

“Will.” He paused, as if he hadn’t quite decided on what he wanted to say. Then, releasing a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Look. Your right. I don’t return your feelings. I don’t know if I ever can. But, you know, that doesn’t mean I can’t try.” He finished, gaze flickering up to settle on Will’s. The blonde switched from a look of sadness, to a look of surprise, to a wide smile that seemed to grow and grow until suddenly Dipper was being encircled by a warm embrace.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Will cried giddily.

Bill was the only one allowed to be with Dipper.

He was the only one who could hold him, the only one who could care for him. He was the only one who could give the other man the affection he truly deserved. The only one who could understand him.

The only one…

And he wasn’t.

He wasn’t.

But he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys, this chapter just did not want to be written. Which is also why it is awful. I am so sorry.  
> Just a heads up, I am going on vacation to texas next week and as a result will not be able to post! So expect the next chapter in two weeks!  
> Thank you for reading, and see you next chapter!


	8. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Bad Habit by The Kooks!:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tUh-x-fp8Q

Everything was brilliant.

Blinking, Dipper tilted his head back up towards the distant sky – at the golden orb positioned high above them. A wild wind caught in his hair and sent his wild locks flying.

“Where are we going again?” He asked, tilting his head to gaze at the man beside him. The air tasted of brine and dawn – an odd mixture of salty and sweet that had his heart leaping. Not that he would admit that. For now he was trying to appear as grumpy as possible in order to get back at Bill. The blonde smirked, turning to gaze at Dipper momentarily through a pair of dark sunglasses.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” The blonde asked, turning back to the railing with a low chuckle. “Don’t worry. We’ll be there soon enough.”

Dipper sighed, following Bill’s example and turning to watch as the ocean slowly spread out before them – all rocky beaches and blue-green water as far as the eye could see.

He’d woken up this morning, as with almost every morning lately, with a text from Bill.

Rise and shine, bright eyes! I have a surprise for you today!

A phrase that generally meant that Dipper was about to be pulled into whatever chaos Bill was brewing today whether he liked it or not.

Which was a problem, considering the fact that this evening Dipper had his date with Will.

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, Dipper groaned.

It was at 6:30.

“Ugh.” Rolling over he buried his face in his pillow when there came a loud wringing. After a series of grunts and colorful curses Dipper was heading towards the front door. The moment he turned the lock the door was pushed open and Bill was marching inside carrying a tray of drinks and a white box. Setting his goods on the table Bill spun towards Dipper with a grin that was much too bright and energetic for this time of day.

Seriously, where did he get all this energy?

“Goodmorning, Pine tree! Do I have a surprise for you today, let me tell you!” He stated, throwing an arm over Dipper’s shoulder.

“No. I’m not going to be a part of it.” Dipper responded, releasing a long yawn. “How many times do I have to tell you – don’t bother me before eight O’clock.”

“Ah, did my little Pine tree stay up too late reading again?” Bill cooed, pinching Dipper’s cheek. “That’s what the coffee is for, silly. Now go hurry up and get dressed.” Bill tugged Dipper’s arm and shove him towards his bedroom.

“Bill, I can’t do this today. I have my date with Will later this afternoon and I…” He trailed, catching a slight change in Bill’s expression before the blonde was beaming again.

“Don’t worry, kid, I’ll have you back before your extra special date- scouts honor.” Saying this, he crossed his heat and winked playfully. “Now hurry up, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

Little did he know that day consisted of an hour long drive to the middle of nowhere and a ferry ride out into the pacific. Not that Dipper minded – he loved the ocean almost as much as he loved exploring the forest. There was just a certain level of mystery to those fathomless depths – a fascination that came with the knowledge that anything could be hidden beneath the shimmering surface.

The ferry rocked against a sudden wave, sending Dipper stumbling even as he attempted to grab onto the railing and regain his balance. Just as he realized that he was about to make a sudden acquaintance with the ground he felt a strong grip around his waist pulling him upward and holding him in place.

“Whoa there.” Bill muttered, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips when Dipper’s gaze finally turned to meet his. “Not that I’m complaining.” The blonde continued, and Dipper huffed.

“Did you have to catch me like I was some sort of damsel in distress?” He demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising a single auburn brow. Bill grinned, pulling Dipper closer to him – a method the brunette knew was merely to get some sort of reaction out of him.

Well, he wasn’t about to give Bill the satisfaction.

“Well, you certainly are no damsel.” Bill breathed huskily, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, thanks for noticing.”

“But I’m more of a good-looking weakling type myself.” Bill continued, cocking his head.

“Did…did you just call me weak?” Dipper, having had enough of Bill’s games, began to shove at the blonde in order to get free.

“And good-looking. It’s a compliment, Pine tree.” Bill, thankfully, didn’t put up much of a fight and released Dipper almost immediately. The brunette stumbled back, red cheeked and angry, giving Bill the harshest look he could muster.

“And what does that make you? The demonic asshole?” He offered, and Bill snorted.

“No, actually. I’m pretty sure I’m the roguish hero.”

At that, Dipper socked Bill in the arm – causing the blonde to burst into laughter as he gripped the wounded limb.

“Just so we are clear: you are definitely not the hero.” Dipper stated finally, turning back to the railing just as the speaker came on overhead and announced their arrival. Beside him Bill opened his lips, though his words were washed aside by the booming tones of the ship’s horn. But if Dipper had to guess, he could have sworn he heard Bill say:

“No, but I could become one for you.”

**********************

Westisle was a small little island town located just off of the coast. The place was home to a single small town stretching out across the western most shore before fading into a thick carpet of trees. As the ferry docked, Dipper gazed out over the still sleeping city – it seemed most of the inhabitants were just beginning to awaken as the streets were relatively empty and most of the colorful shops they passed by gazed back at them with darkened windows. The whole place had a certain rustic charm to it – he was reminded of the town his great uncle’s lived in, the place where he spent the summers of his childhood.

His sister would undoubtedly love this place.

The thought of her made Dipper’s heartache. It was at times like this when he missed her the most – when he saw something or went somewhere he knew his sister would enjoy. It was the small things, mostly, that made him think of her. Like a rainbow after a storm, or a terrible sweater he saw when passing a store window. He talked to her often, but when you were as close as they were sometimes that just wasn’t enough.

_“So what your saying is: you agreed to go out with Will.” Mabel stated, raising an eyebrow. Dipper had just returned from the most eventful evening in his life: a book signing that ended in a confession from his close friend Will. He was tired, and his entire body felt heavy and dirty even though he’d just stepped out of the shower._

_He needed someone to talk to._

_And who better than his best friend?_

_“Yes.” He responded, sinking into his desk chair with a cup of black coffee. Some people drank warm milk. Some people drank tea._

_But when it came to calming his nerves, nothing did the job like a steaming cup of coffee._

_Lifting the mug to his lips Dipper took a long swig before sitting back with a contented sigh. Mabel, on the other hand, blanched._

_“I don’t know how you drink that stuff.” She stuck out her tongue, and Dipper snorted._

_“Same way you drink Mabel juice: magic.” Mabel smiled, rolling her eyes._

_“Yeah, yeah. Like mom says, not everyone can understand my refined tastes. But seriously Dip, don’t you think that’s kind of mean? Towards Bill and all?”_

_“What do you mean?” He asked. He’d told Mabel about Bill back in November, after he was certain the other man was honest in his intentions. Of course, he’d left out all the parts about the bullying and abuse that lead up to their friendship (Dipper still couldn’t believe the whole thing was just a big misunderstanding on his part and honestly felt a little embarrassed about it). He’d even told her about Bill’s…advances. And, apparently, she’d taken quite a licking to the blonde._

_“Why do you think?” Dipper questioned, though he couldn’t ignore the small flash of guilt that struck him at the question._

_“I don’t know,” Mabel huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her hands in front of her chest dramatically, “maybe it is because he is your friend and you also turned him down?”_

_“That’s different.” Dipper responded immediately. Mabel chuckled._

_“Oh really? So tell me bro-bro, how exactly is the situation with Bill any different than the one with Will?”_

_Dipper opened his mouth to respond, but no reasons immediately came to mind. His sister, taking his silence as defeat, sighed._

_“Look Dip. I know you. Better than anyone in fact. And I know you are just avoiding taking Bill’s confession seriously because you’re afraid.”_

_Now it was Dipper’s turn to laugh._

_“Afraid of what, Mabes?”_

_“I don’t know… The fact that you actually like him romantically, probably. Oh, and a serious relationship. Or maybe it’s your need to constantly overthink things and…”_

_“Okay!” Dipper’s hands shot up in surrender. “I think that is enough psychoanalyzing today.” Mabel sighed again, before nodding._

_“Yeah, yeah. Just remember what I said, alright Dip?”_

_“Alright.”_

Dipper cast an anxious glance at Bill as he conversed with one of the crew members, all wide smiles and loud laughter. Bill was always like that, always the talkative one, always the social butterfly. Everyone liked Bill.

It was as if Dipper, who had been cast in shadow his entire life was suddenly outlined by spotlight. The glow surrounded him, brilliant and golden and so sudden it swept his breath away. Mabel had been that light once, and though he hated to admit it he relied on her. He leaned to her and clung to her out of fear that one day her light would be swept away from him and leave him in darkness. After all, she didn’t choose to be with Dipper – they were siblings, born side by side and they simply stayed that way because it was natural. Because - as Dipper liked to think sometimes, in the quite dark of their shared room as he listened to Mabel’s faint breathing –his sister needed him as much as he needed her.

Yet, there was another part of him that also knew that he couldn’t always rely on her. That one day, she would move on and Dipper would be left once again alone. He felt selfish for thinking that way, felt silly and unfair and ridiculous. Still, the nagging fear at the back of his mind just wouldn’t go away.

And then in walked Bill. Even before they became friends, Dipper couldn’t help but watch Bill from afar. He had that sort of effect on people – he drew attention like a blazing fire in the middle of the dark. Even as Dipper had been terrified to look, his eyes had been drawn anyway.

Now Bill stood beside him. Now Dipper was bathed constantly in light and warmth and devoted attention. He basked in it, soaking it up while he could.

Because even though Bill chose to stay with him, even though Bill was his friend and claimed he would never leave Dipper’s side, there was still that itching doubt. That prickling knowledge that one day Bill would lose interest and Dipper would be alone. Honestly, that’ why Dipper was afraid to return Bill’s feelings, afraid to take that chance.

After all, they were much more likely to remain friends than lovers.

So he kept a distance and he pulled away even as he felt his heart pound at each fond look. Even as he found himself looking back in turn when he thought the other man wasn’t paying attention.

He didn’t want to lose his light. Not again.

Yet…

The employee said something, and Bill began to laugh. Dipper watched on in fascination, his eyes drawn to the almost predetorial turn to Bill’s lips. That expression seemed…different. Different than the one he used around Dipper. Forced.

No, practiced. Trained. An automatic response that seemed all sharp edges and mechanical movements. It was beautiful in a different way – like gazing at the open maw of a tiger through protective glass. Carnal, dangerous.

Bill turned, meeting Dipper’s gaze, and his expression seemed to immediately soften. The brunette felt his cheeks heat, a flush wave overtaking his face as he quickly turned away.

…or maybe he was just imagining things.

“Alright, Pine tree. Ready for our day of adventure?” Bill asked, striding over to Dipper.

“Well, you’ve dragged me this far already.” Dipper responded, cursing the slight quivering of his voice.

“Trust me, if I were to drag you anywhere it would be somewhere far more secluded and private than here.” Bill responded cheerily. Dipper’s cheeks flushed once again, despite the Bill’s odd word choice. They continued walking side by side out into the city, and, though Dipper would never admit it to himself, he almost took Bill’s hand in his as their journey began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Holy crap, it has been a whole month since I last updated! Sorry about that! Work has been really crazy, and I just lost track of time. It also didn't help that I had killer writers block for both this and Glitter and Gold!   
> But I am back, and will hopefully be updating every week again until the end of this and Glitter and Gold. whooo~  
> I hope your summers have been going well, and I will see you all next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So... dark Bill fic anyone?  
> Seriously though, this is going to get really messed up later, and I am so, so sorry.  
> I'm also not sorry at all, because it is going to be awesome! But I digress~  
> Seriously, watch the music video for Greek tragedy by the wombats. Go do it and suffer.  
> I love you, reader, really! I promise~


End file.
